Who Is She?
by Tiger97
Summary: "Who is she?" Meredith asked. Mark smirk grew. "An old childhood friend of ours", he said. "Her name is Arizona Robbins." /Meredith is a bit suspicious about the new pediatric surgeon's relationship to Derek.


**Tiny little story… I can write more if you like it...**

* * *

Just as the new pediatric surgeon, Arizona Robbins, was about to roll away from her first meeting with dr Bailey, a voice stopped her.

"Arizona!"

Arizona stumbled in surprise and turned around. Derek Shepherd was coming her way.

"Derek", she smiled. He reached her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you", he said before he let her go.

"You too", she smiled. "Can't wait to work here with you!"

"Have you seen Mark yet?" Derek asked.

"No, he was in surgery when I came."

"Oh, alright, well you'll see him soon enough."

"So you'll show me the way to the cafeteria? I'm starving."

"Sure", Derek said and the pair walked their way while having small talk. None of them noticed Bailey's look of shock as she followed them with her eyes.

* * *

"Who is the woman talking to Derek?" Meredith asked as she stared at her boyfriend laughing with a blonde woman.

"Huh?" was the only reply she got from Cristina.

"The woman. Talking to Derek", Meredith repeated.

Finally Cristina looked up from her chart.

"I have on idea", she said and continued her reading.

Mark to the opportunity to show up at Derek and the blonde woman's table right then.

"Arizona!" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Mark", the blonde woman greeted him. "Nice to finally see you again."

"Yes, it's been way to long", Mark said. "We really need to catch up, but right now I have another surgery."

"Yeah, head of plastics", Arizona smirked. "You've got to have a lot of boob jobs and face lifts, right?"

"That's not the only thing I do", Mark said. "I do important things…"

A loud beep from Arizona's pager interrupted him. Still smirking, she reached for it.

"Got to go", she said and stood up. "It's really great seeing you guys again!"

"You too", Derek smiled.

"Yeah, you too, Ari", Mark smirked.

Arizona hit his shoulder with her water bottle.

"Don't call me that", she said before walking away.

* * *

Mark walked up behind Meredith, who was writing in a chart but kept glancing up on Derek and the blonde woman she still didn't know the name of. Mark noticed that.

"What are you doing, Grey?" he asked, with a grin that told her that he already knew the answer. Still, Meredith pretended she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm doing charts", she said and added a note to prove her point.

"Aha", Mark said. "So you're not looking at Derek and the hot blonde over there…?"

"No", Meredith said unconvincingly.

"Really?" Mark said. "Well, then I guess I'll be going…"

"Wait", Meredith called out before he walked away. Mark stopped and raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Yes?"

"Who is she?" Meredith asked.

Mark smirk grew.

"An old childhood friend of ours", he said. "Her name is Arizona Robbins. She's the new Head of Pediatrics"

Then he walked away.

* * *

"So, dinner?" Derek asked as he and Meredith walked towards the exit.

"Yeah…" Meredith said, a bit distracted.

"What?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean, what?"

"What's going on? You're acting all weird", Derek said.

"It's nothing."

"Meredith." Derek stopped and turned to her. "What is it?"

"It's just…" Meredith took a deep breath. "What's going on with that blonde Arizona-girl?"

"Wha…?"

"I know, I know", Meredith interrupted. "Mark told me you were friends when you were kids, but…"

"Meredith, we grew up on the same block", Derek said. "We went to the same school up until we graduated high school. I'm just happy to see her again."

"Okay, then", Meredith said and started walking again.

"Meredith!"

"What? I'm fine!"

"It's nothing going on between me and Arizona!"

"If you say so."

"I do!"

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Meredith!" Derek grabbed her arm and stopped her. "There never was anything between me and Arizona nor will it ever be!"

"Oh yeah?" Meredith said. "Why are you so sure about that?"

"Because I love you", he said and kissed her softly. Meredith couldn't help but smile.

"Also…" Derek said when the kiss ended.

"What?"

"Also, Arizona is gay."

"Oh."


End file.
